


First Meeting

by Lampsprite



Series: Jonerys Tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: game of thrones
Genre: Drabble, F/M, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampsprite/pseuds/Lampsprite
Summary: Just some headcanon-y drabble I had to get off my chest. This is how I think Davos and Tyrion would advise their respective monarchs at the time of their first meeting.





	First Meeting

“I would remind you to remain wary of such a comely visage, Your Grace.”

Jon ripped his gaze away from the Dragon Queen who now sat on her dragonglass throne and regarded his Hand. “Do you think me so foolish?”

“No,” Sir Davos shook his head. “I think you are a young man, who has eyes.”

Jon frowned. “I was a man of the Night’s Watch, you know. I took the vows and I carried them out.”

“Until you dropped them in the wilderness above the Wall,” Davos said.

Jon remained silent, his retort dying on his tongue. Of course he could say that that had been an extraordinary circumstance. He had been amongst the Wildlings and he’d had to convince them he was one of their own. But he knew, deep down, it was as Davos had said. In his heart, a part of him had welcomed the opportunity to set aside his vows and know what it was to be a man who loved a woman.

“Forgive me, My King,” Davos interjected. “That was not an admonition. The enforced celibacy of the Watch is unnatural for any man. I only mean to stress the importance of gaining the support of this so-called Mother of Dragons.” Davos surveilled the room they were in, the stone walls shiny and black as if shaped by dragon fire. “This castle is full of the material we need to defeat the Wights, and currently, she owns it.”

Jon looked up at the Targaryen Queen again, and waited for her to invite him forward into the hall. But she was speaking with Lord Tyrion, now this Queen’s Hand, and her rose-petal lips were tilted upwards in a small smile. Jon had to look away, something odd and heavy tightening in his stomach.

 

* * *

“Jon Snow is a good man, my Queen,” Tyrion commented. “He was a bastard son who somehow managed to break tradition and rise above his station. That should be commended.”

Dany considered him. “It is not ambition that I need.”

“And he is honest,” Tyrion continued. “Just like his father. It’s a Stark trait, you see. A stubborn sense of nobility that gets them killed more often than not, but…”

He caught the look on her face and stopped. “I’m trying to compliment him.”

“I’m not so certain you are succeeding.” Dany couldn’t help smiling.

“Well, despite his deeply engrained sense of honor and general naïveté at the time of our first acquaintance, I’m sure he’s much less innocent now.”

Dany caught Missandei’s eyebrows rising from where the woman stood behind Tyrion, and they both shared a look. Missandei hid her own mouth behind her hand and averted her gaze.

Dany struggled to keep her composure, but she managed. “Very commendable.”

“Right,” Tyrion agreed. “He’s now a worldly man of the Night’s Watch and of…” Tyrion glanced at her. “Modest ambition.”

“And yet he managed to be crowned King in the North,” Dany rejoined.

“Yes.” Tyrion nodded, clearly uncomfortable. “Well, as always, I will leave the final judgment of his character to you, Your Grace.”

Dany turned her attention back to the man in question, stood as he was in her throne room, surrounded by his entourage of advisors and attendants. She could admit that she was intrigued by him. He was young and dark haired, draped in the colors and furs of his house. He made a comely image, and had a pleasing symmetry to his features.

He looked up and found her gaze then, his black eyes boring into hers unabashedly. She shivered, a warmth blossoming inside of her that she hadn’t felt since Drogo had passed.

She looked away, rattled, and straightened her spine, as if donning a well-worn armor.

“We shall see if he kneels.”


End file.
